Sick Day - One Shot
by Pikachunicorn
Summary: Rin needs to get to work, but Haru has other ideas.


"Sensei?" Rin smiled down at the young child who was currently tugging lightly on the sleeve of his old Samezuka jacket that he still wore for teaching at Iwatobi.

"Yes?" He bent his knees, lowering himself to the young boy's level.

"Why is Coach Nanase always so sad?" The little boy frowned, watching Hura retrieve a wayward kick board that had somehow reached the deep end of the pool.

"He's not." Rin offered the child a gentle smile (which was rather difficult with his teeth). "He's smiling on the inside."

"But I want him to smile on the outside, too. Like you and Coach Makoto!" The young boy complained.

"How about we make a deal?" Rin suggested, now also watching Haru. The child nodded enthusiastically in response. "When you get your crawl kick perfect, I'll get him to show you his smile. You wanna know a secret?" Another excitable nodded was given. Rin leant in a little and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Coach Nanase's favourite stroke is crawl."

"Is it really, Coach Matsouka?!" The little boy's expression broke into a large grin.

"Mmhmm." Rin hummed, his eyes locked firmly on his fiancé.

"Mine too!" The child giggled happily.

"I'm sure he'd be really happy to hear that!" Rin laughed, standing slowly. "You can tell him next week, because I think your mama's waiting."

"Thank you, sensei!" The little boy smiled brightly before hurrying off.

Sighing peacefully, Rin removed his jacket and slipped into the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Haru quizzed with a frown, appearing beside him.

"Apparently you need to smile more." Rin smirked, kissing Haru softly.

"I do smile." Haru's frown deepened.

"Not enough." Rin teased. "Even the children agree now."

"I smile when it's necessary." Haru leant back against the side of the pool, the water of the shallower end only reaching up to his waist. He tugged his swim shirt off and tossed it aside, causing Rin's eyes to trail over his chest hungrily. "When I have a reason."

"Is this a reason, fiancé?" Rin took Haru's left hand and pushed a kiss to the engagement band on his ring finger.

"Yes." Haru blushed and a tiny smile took his lips.

"I love you, Haru." Rin's expression showed nothing but love and adoration as he watched Haru.

"I know." Haru looked up at Rin through his eyelashes, blushing more. "I love you too."

"I have to leave for work in an hour." Rin confessed reluctantly, mindlessly watching his fingers trailing through the water. Writing words and shapes. Love hearts and Haru's name.

"We could get by without you working a second job. This place is paying quite well now." Haru spoke quietly, dropping his head to Rin's shoulder and closing his eyes. Since they had taken over as the owners of the Iwatobi Swimming School, Rin had still maintained his job as a cop, ensuring they never had any money issues. He planned to quit when they were back on track, financially.

"I'm fine." Rin rested his head against Haru's for a moment, before pushing a kiss to his hair. He smiled when he was hit by the scent he loved the most - the mixture of chlorine, citrus shampoo and something else that was distinctly Haru.

"No, you're not." Haru whispered. "You're exhausted, I can tell."

"I'm fine." Rin repeated gently.

"Rin..." There was a slight warning tone to Haru's voice.

"Listen; just give me a few months. I'll quit then. I have a wedding to save for." Rin smiled at the thought.

"I don't want a big wedding. So, we don't need all that much money for it." Haru's frown became more prominent as he looked up at Rin. "You could get hurt working there, I don't like it."

"I won't get hurt. I promise." Rin tapped Haru on the nose lightly. "We couldn't have you suing the police force now, could we?"

"Rin, I'm being serious." Haru sighed. "It scares me."

"I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." Rin rolled his eyes, before pulling away a little. "Now, are we gonna enjoy having our pool all to ourselves, or what?"

And with that, he dropped under the water, pushing off from the tiles, not allowing Haru to argue anymore. He promptly felt Haru's hands on his waist and soon the pair were kissing under the water. Rin knew how much Haru loved making out in the pool, especially underwater, separate from the rest of the world.

Pushing up to the surface, they both gasped for breath, before Haru shot Rin his most perfect, stunning smile.

"Guys?" They looked up simultaneously to see Makoto toss the keys onto Rin's discarded jacket. He had been working on reception whilst Haru and Rin taught the final class of the day (one of the only ones they actually taught together - Haru supporting the children in the water, whilst Rin taught from the side). "I'm heading home. Whenever you two decide to put each other down, don't forget to lock up."

Haru blushed and Rin smirked, pulling him closer.

"Sure. Thanks, Makoto." Rin smiled gently up at the brunette, who promptly rolled his eyes and left. Rin quickly took a deep breath and ducked back down under the water, trailing kisses over Haru's toned upper body.

Haru soon mimicked Rin's actions and then they were kissing again, hands moving over each other's bare skin. Rin dug his fingers into Haru's waist, tugging him closer and deepened the kiss for a moment before they surfaced again.

"I love you." Haru whispered, wrapping a leg around Rin's body and using the other to assist in keeping them afloat.

"I love you too, Haruka. More than anything in this world." Rin gently pushed the dark, wet hair from Haru's eyes. "You are so perfect."

"I like this." Haru replied quietly, occupying himself with kissing away the water droplets that formed on Rin's face and neck.

"Me too, baby." Rin sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Haru's words were like a beg.

"I have to." Rin whispered regretfully in response.

"I know." Haru continued to kiss at Rin's wet skin. "But I don't want you to."

"Haru..." Rin warned with a sigh.

"Don't go." Haru begged, gently pushing Rin back against the edge of the pool.

"Stop it." Rin ordered softly.

"But I don't like it!" Haru moaned, kissing Rin's neck. "I want you to spend the night here in the pool with me. Like we did on my birthday."

"Oh yeah?" This piqued Rin's interest, as much as he tried to deny it. And he cursed himself inwardly for giving that response.

"Uh huh." Haru voice was low and loving now, and he pushed his body against Rin's more forcefully now.

"You liked that?" Rin's mind was completely off work now, and Haru's trick had totally worked.

"Swimming, sex and a beautiful fiancé. What's not to like?" Haru replied with a chuckle.

"Well, the fact Makoto walked in on us naked and tangled up in each other the morning after isn't really something I remember fondly." Rin smirked, pushing a quick kiss to Haru's nose.

"Your fault for not locking up." Haru teased, returning to kissing Rin's neck.

"Well, I assumed after I proposed, we'd go straight home." Rin shrugged. "You're the one who decided to stay."

"We were in the water already." Haru mimicked Rin's shrug.

"That's not an excuse!" Rin laughed, kissing Haru gently.

"You know I love swimming with you." Haru blushed, his smile growing.

Rin groaned, looking up at the clock the other side of the pool. "I really have to get ready for work now."

"No way." Haru growled, pushing more against his fiancé. "Neither of us is leaving this pool just yet."

"I'm gonna be late, Haru!" Rin complained. "I really have to-" he stopped in surprise when Haru pushed away from him and swam quickly back to the shallow end of the pool. "-Go..."

Haru pushed his body up to sit on the edge of the pool and retrieved Rin's jacket, shrugging it onto his shoulders. Rin frowned, quickly making his way to the side where Haru sat smirking, and stood between his legs.

"Haru, what are you-" Haru cut off Rin's words with a kiss, taking the cell phone out of the jacket pocket.

"Turn around." He ordered with a ghost of a smirk in his lips. Rin sighed, but followed the command, rolling his eyes.

"Haru, seriously, I don't have time for-"

"Hello." Haru spoke cheerfully into the cell, leaning forwards and reaching round to cover Rin's mouth with his right hand. "Yes, this is Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin's boyfriend... Uh huh... Yes..."

Rin's frown deepened and he attempted to turn and question Haru, but his fiancé simply held him tighter.

"Unfortunately, Rin's not feeling very well today... Yes... No, I think he'll be staying in bed for a day or so... I know... Definitely..." Haru took a sharp intake of breath when Rin bit down on his hand, and pulled it back, lifting his legs from the water and placing them on Rin's shoulders, shoving him down into the pool with a loud splash. "No... I'm just attempting to make him some soup. I'm terrible - cutting myself and dropping ingredients everywhere... Yeah, I try to..." At this moment, Rin pushed up out of the water, coughing and spluttering.

"Haru!" He growled between coughs.

"Oh, Rin! What did I tell you? Go back to bed!" Haru bit his lip to suppress laughter at the sight of his boyfriend's unamused expression. "Yeah, he's battling through it..." Haru spoke into the phone again. "Of course I will... Yes... Thank you, officer... I'll take care of him and get him back to you soon... Thanks again... Okay, bye."

Haru shut off the phone and dropped it next to the keys behind him.

"Haru! Why the hell did you do that?!" Rin snapped, exhaling in a way that demonstrated his exasperation. Haru shrugged, biting his lip and laughing quietly.

"They say they hope you get better soon." He smirked, pushing some of Rin's wet hair from his shining, red eyes.

"You do realize that lying to the police is against the law, Nanase?" A small smirk took Rin's lips. Of course, he was unable to stay mad at Haru for long.

"I do. I guess I'm just a very bad boy." Haru chuckled, wrapping his legs around Rin's body.

"Yes, you are." Suddenly, Rin tugged Haru into the water with him, laughing in satisfaction when his boyfriend surfaced with a loud gasp.

"You got your jacket all wet now!" Haru complained with a pout, holding up his arms to show the way the sleeves of the Samezuka jacket sagged, heavy with water.

"Wait." Rin tugged the jacket from Haru's body and tossed the heavy material onto tiles behind them. "Much better."

"That hurt, by the way." Haru held up his hand, sucking the blood from his finger where Rin bit him.

"It was supposed to." Rin teased, taking Haru's hand and placing a soft kiss on the small cut. "So, I guess we've got all night now. What do you wanna do, Nanase?"

"Guess."


End file.
